the_roblox_marvel_omniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Spider-Man and the Human Torch: Tombstone's Tyranny
: "Damn, the Johntastic Torch wasn't as Johntastic as I thought, stealth mission over!" : ―Spider-Man (in his head) Tombstone's Tyranny, the second Spider-Man and Human Torch teamup / crossover roleplay in The Marvel Omniverse, takes place aboard the Helicarrier and in New York, on May Ninth 2014. Background TO BE DONE TO BE DONE TO BE DONE TO BE DONE TO BE DONE TO BE DONE TO BE DONE TO BE DONE TO BE DONE TO BE DONE TO BE DONE TO BE DONE TO BE DONE TO BE DONE TO BE DONE TO BE DONE TO BE DONE TO BE DONE TO BE DONE TO BE DONE TO BE DONE TO BE DONE TO BE DONE TO BE DONE TO BE DONE TO BE DONE TO BE DONE TO BE DONE TO BE DONE TO BE DONE TO BE DONE TO BE DONE TO BE DONE TO BE DONE TO BE DONE TO BE DONE TO BE DONE TO BE DONE TO BE DONE TO BE DONE TO BE DONE TO BE DONE TO BE DONE TO BE DONE TO BE DONE TO BE DONE TO BE DONE TO BE DONE TO BE DONE TO BE DONE TO BE DONE TO BE DONE TO BE DONE TO BE DONE TO BE DONE TO BE DONE TO BE DONE TO BE DONE TO BE DONE TO BE DONE TO BE DONE TO BE DONE TO BE DONE TO BE DONE TO BE DONE TO BE DONE TO BE DONE TO BE DONE TO BE DONE TO BE DONE TO BE DONE TO BE DONE Tombstone's Tyranny S.H.I.E.L.D Helicarrier Talking with Fury Nick Fury stands at the main room in the Helicarrier overlooking the New York skyline, he kept the Helicarrier in New York until everything from Fear Itself officially blows over. Reed is talking to Fury about more funding for his experiments, due to S.H.I.E.L.D being a big investor, and Fury changes the conversation. Johnny leaves while this happens, anyways, Fury makes Reed a deal that if he helps on an Avenger Project involving the Negative Zone teleporter he will get what he needs and more. Drone Practice Johnny exits to the hangar of the Helicarrier instead of returning to Reed and opens up a SHIELD Training thing that Tony Stark used when he was just a S.H.I.E.L.D Agent. Johnny goes through it destroying them easily, Nick tells Reed to go deal with him when they finish their conversation. Late for School! After some time Johnny realizes he is late for school and quickly flies down to Midtown High. Afterschool Patrol Walking Gwen Home Peter Parker was walking Gwen home, her being his girlfriend, then while walking to somewhere private to change overheard and saw Johnny fly by with his bag. He was EXTREMELY late that school was over. Meeting ontop of Midtown Peter barely had time to change and still had his casual clothes on when arriving onto the rooftops where Johnny was, he was angry with himself for being late because he was getting in a lot of trouble constantly for being late by both his teachers and Reed. Aftermath Category:Timeline Category:Spider-Man Stories Category:Human Torch Stories Category:Fantastic Four Stories Category:S.H.I.E.L.D Stories Category:Nick Fury Stories Category:Tombstone Stories Category:Events Category:Battles Category:Crossovers